GrimmUlqui 25 Themes
by NotSoMajestic
Summary: I thought 100 themes would be a bit much, so I picked 25 I liked. GrimmUlqui/UlquiGrimm, shonen-ai
1. 1) Hearts

"What's this, Grimmjow?"

"What's what, Ulquiorra?"

"This, in my hand."

The taller Espada joined his lover on soft rug in the centre of the bat's living room.

"That's a heart," he explained briefly after taking a quick look at the cookie in Ulquiorra's hand.

"But I've never seen anything resembling this in the human body. Perhaps I didn't look hard enough…" he trailed off, deep in thought about where this mysterious organ could be.

"There's no use in lookin', Ulquiorra," the blue haired Arrancar interrupted the confused man's thinking, "You won't find anything like that in their body. Trust me, I've torn a few apart."

"…Then where is it? If it isn't tangible then it can't be real." Ulquiorra said after a moment's thinking.

"You can't see or touch it, but it's there. It's…what makes you feel. Well, that's what I've been told, anyway," Grimmjow tried to elaborate.

"How do people know what it looks like to make such objects that are supposed to be in its shape?" the bat inquired, still quite confused.

"I think it simply represents it, like our numbers represent our rank." Ulquiorra still looked thoroughly confused. "But don't dwell on it, just eat the cookie before you get melted chocolate chips all over your hands."

By the looks of things, it was a little too late for that, but cleaning could be done later.

"I don't want it," Ulquiorra suddenly announced.

"Why not? They taste good."

"I want you to have it. You can have my heart, Grimmjow."


	2. 2) Leaving?

Grimmjow sighed as he closed the front door behind him. It had been a long day. He'd gone for at least four job interviews and he wasn't particularly confident with any of them. He'd been made by his parents to wear a suit and everything. Who knew leaving school would be this hard?

His musing was interrupted by the sound of something running down the stairs. Said thing soon wrapped it's arms around Grimmjow's waist and buried it's head in his chest. A quiet chuckling could be heard as he looked down at his raven haired boyfriend nuzzling his torso.

"You missed me that much?" the taller man asked.

"Shut up," was the younger man's muffled reply. Ulquiorra was wearing something more casual than Grimmjow; a simple dark green t-shirt, black skinny jeans and Converse to match his eyes.

"So," the bluenette began, "I'm guessing you let yourself in again, hm?"

"I have a key. Why shouldn't I use it?"

"Good job too, you practically live here now."

They both remained in silence for several minutes, listening to the sound of each other breathing softly.

Grimmjow was soon snapped out of his relaxed state of mind by the feeling of his shirt becoming wet and the sounds of sniffling coming from below him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra, are you alright?" he asked softly.

"No. No I'm not," Ulquiorra didn't wait for Grimmjow to respond before continuing, "you're probably going to move out when you get a job, aren't you?"

"Well...yeah, but-"

"What am I going to do when you leave, Grimmjow?" green eyes looked up to meet bright blue ones as their owner spoke, "I don't think I could stand not having you around."

"I wanted to speak to you about that. You see, I don't think I could manage without you, either. I want you to move in with me, Ulquiorra. Properly."

Silence filled the room once again, but was soon broken by the raven haired man as he gave Grimmjow a tight hug around the waist.

"I love you, Grimmjow."

"I love you too, Ulquiorra."

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update; I've been pretty lazy n

I'll upload the next one as soon as I can c:

~Katie


	3. 3) Confession

Another mission completed, and Grimmjow was thankful. He'd missed Ulquiorra leaving for the World of the Living a week ago. He couldn't explain it, but there was always a void inside him, that felt bigger than his Hollow hole, whenever Ulquiorra wasn't around. Now was his chance to tell Ulquiorra how he felt.

"Ulquiorra, I need to talk to you."

"Grimmjow, I must give my report to Aizen-sama. I'm sure whatever is urgent enough for you to tell me can wait a few moments."

"But I need to tell you now, or I might never have the chance again…"

"Fine," a sigh, "but please, hurry up."

"I- Well, I- Uhm…"

"Out with it, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow scratched the back of head nervously, beginning to wonder if this was the best idea after all.

"I think... I really like you, Ulquiorra."

Silence filled the corridor. Not even the usual shrieks from Szayel's Fraccion could penetrate the thick, iron curtain around them. Suddenly, Grimmjow regretted everything he'd said, but before he could open his mouth to apologise, Ulquiorra's voice shattered the still air.

"I must give Aizen-sama my report now," Ulquiorra said monotonously as he turned back on Grimmjow and began to walk away, his coat tails billowing behind him elegantly. Grimmjow's shoulders sank in disappointment before he too turned and left the area. He decided it would be best to shut himself inside his quarters so he wouldn't have to deal with the overwhelming embarrassment of actually confessing in the middle of a corridor in Las Noches.

'_I'm so stupid! I should have known what his reaction would be; the same as always!'_ the bluenette's mind was working at a faster pace than usual. He wished he could turn back time and tell himself not to say anything.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

'_Four knocks. Him? No. It can't be. The number of knocks can't identify a person,'_ Grimmjow dragged himself out of bed and towards the door. He didn't want to deal with people right now. Everything made him think of Ulquiorra, and it was beginning to get to him.

The door opened with a click and a minuscule creak. Light flooded into the darkened room, stinging Grimmjow's eyes a little. Before he had the chance to adjust, his head was pulled down a few inches into a kiss. The panther's eyes widened substantially as he saw who the mystery kisser was.

Him.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist when the latter decided to introduce tongues while looping his arms around the back of taller's neck, so he could play with the soft, blue hair with his black tipped fingers.

A seemingly substantial amount of time passed before they had to break their passionate kiss for air. Soft panting from both of them replaced the quiet moans of previous moments. Ulquiorra rested his head on Grimmjow's chest as he spoke for the first time since he greeted the bluenette with a surprise kiss.

"I never thought I had a heart before I got to know you, Grimmjow. And now, there's no one else who could warm my heart as much as you."

"Stay with me, Ulquiorra. You fill the void in my heart."

"Gladly."

No sooner had that been said, Grimmjow closed the door behind them and both rushed to resume their previous activities. Only now, they had the privacy to do whatever they pleased. Whether or not they made it to the bed first was another matter all together.


	4. 4) Cry

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

Silence.

I never know what to reply to that sentence. Most of you are probably saying " 'I love you too, Grimmjow!' You're supposed to say that!" Well, I can't.

It's frustrating to think I can't even say that. I'd be lying to him, and myself, if I said it. That's why I remain silent. Don't get me wrong, Grimmjow is amazing. He cares about me, he knows his boundaries, and he's in great touch with his emotions. I also care about Grimmjow; I'd hate to ever lose him, but I can't say that I 'love' him.

Love is an emotion I've never truly experienced. I can't pour my 'heart' out to everyone, like others can. I'm a closed book to everyone... Except Grimmjow. He can be annoying, loud, brash, over-the-top; however you want to phrase it, but I still care about him. I feel happy near him.

Although, there is one problem. He tells me that he loves me, over and over again. Even though he probably does, it sometimes feels like he's trying to force an 'I love you, too' out of me, because he's never heard me say those words.

I won't ever say something like that if I don't, truly, mean it. I just can't.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you ever say it back?"

"I can't say something I don't mean, Grimmjow. It's too soon for me to know yet..."

"I understand, Ulquiorra. I'll be waiting for your reply, and I don't care how long it takes, I'll keep waiting."

"Thank you, Grimmjow"


	5. 5) Say it?

"I love you, Ulquiorra."

Silence.

I never know what to reply to that sentence. Most of you are probably saying " 'I love you too, Grimmjow!' You're supposed to say that!" Well, I can't.

It's frustrating to think I can't even say that. I'd be lying to him, and myself, if I said it. That's why I remain silent. Don't get me wrong, Grimmjow is amazing. He cares about me, he knows his boundaries, and he's in great touch with his emotions. I also care about Grimmjow; I'd hate to ever lose him, but I can't say that I 'love' him.

Love is an emotion I've never truly experienced. I can't pour my 'heart' out to everyone, like others can. I'm a closed book to everyone... Except Grimmjow. He can be annoying, loud, brash, over-the-top; however you want to phrase it, but I still care about him. I feel happy near him.

Although, there is one problem. He tells me that he loves me, over and over again. Even though he probably does, it sometimes feels like he's trying to force an 'I love you, too' out of me, because he's never heard me say those words.

I won't ever say something like that if I don't, truly, mean it. I just can't.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you ever say it back?"

"I can't say something I don't mean, Grimmjow. It's too soon for me to know yet..."

"I understand, Ulquiorra. I'll be waiting for your reply, and I don't care how long it takes, I'll keep waiting."

"Thank you, Grimmjow"

* * *

Author's note: _Unfortunately, this will have to go on hiatus until I get my GrimmUlqui muse back. I've been mostly concentrating on Sebastian x Grell from Kuroshitsuji. If you like that ship, I'd be most grateful if you gave those ones a read. I'd also like to thank anyone who favourited, reviewed or added this to their alerts. You're all awesome!_


End file.
